1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic-image-developing toner and a preparation process thereof, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a report on an electrophotographic invisible toner that is transferred and fixed on and around a color toner image desired to be imparted with gloss, such as photographic image by electrophotography, and imparts a good gloss image thereto.